


Love and Things Like It

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meteor Freak!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Lana puts on her necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Things Like It

Every morning before she goes downstairs for breakfast, Lana puts on her necklace. Holding the stone tight, she closes her eyes and pictures her parents. In that moment she knows that, wherever they are now, they still love her and wish that they could be here with her. As she clenches the pendant she can feel that love and longing filling her until it spills out, rolling off her in waves that she’s sure the whole world can see.

And because her eyes are shut, she never notices that, every morning, the meteor fragment in her hand glows bright green.


End file.
